


Sleep

by OfficialMettaton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hayseed!Junkrat - Freeform, M/M, farmer!Mako, sickly sweet ooey gooey sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialMettaton/pseuds/OfficialMettaton
Summary: Hayseed catches Mako snoozin' after a hard day's work.





	Sleep

“Mako, I’ve got the new buckets of paint, just like ya asked, mate!”

 

Hayseed was excitedly hobbling towards the barn, a bucket in each hand, trying not to topple over himself. It was another day of rigorous farm maintenance as the farmer and the haunted scarecrow made an effort to restore the farm to its once pristine and glorious condition. Of course, Hayseed was full of boundless energy, what with him being an inhuman creature and all with no need to rest, so he was always moving, always working on some sort of project to help his dear beloved Mako.

 

Speaking of, as Hayseed approached closer to the barn, he noticed that the silver haired farmer was not standing where he’d last seen before rushing off to the tool shed on the opposite side of the farm.

 

“Mako?”

 

The scarecrow dropped the heavy buckets down on the ground, and started to walk around the barn’s exterior, wringing his metal hand with his gloved one. That awful feeling of anxiety started to creep up in his chest, and his mind began to run amok with the worst possible scenarios. His metallic eyes on his burlap mask swiveled all around to find any sign of the aged farmer as he continued to circle around the barn.

 

He came to sudden and abrupt halt when he heard a thunderous sound come from the inside of the old building. Cautiously, he pushed open up one of the heavy barn doors, and peaked inside to find the source of the strange noise.

 

Hayseed let out a heavy, unnecessary sigh of relief when he saw Mako slumped against a couple piles of hay bales, his massive, calloused hands, stained with red paint, folded over his rotund stomach. The farmer’s head was lolled lazily to the side, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape. Hayseed realized that the thunderous sound was being emitted from Mako with each rise and fall of his chest.

 

This was the second time the scarecrow had ever caught the old farmer asleep - the first time was about half a year ago when he peered in through Mako’s bedroom window the night he first moved in, then accidentally waking him up, and proceeding to run his skinny straw ass raw across the field as the new tenant barreled through the back porch’s screen door, cocking his shotgun in warning.

 

The burlap mask started to form the semblance of a smirk as the scarecrow fondly recalled the memory. Times certainly had changed since that fateful night. Now-a-days, instead of being chased away, he was warmly invited to stand by Mako’s side to give him some much needed companionship, which Hayseed always graciously accepted.

 

The snoring turned into a low grumble, and Mako slowly began to open his eyes.

 

Hayseed, worried that he disturbed the farmer from a much needed rest, started to ramble as he nervously fiddled with the straps of his overalls.

 

“Ah, sorry, mate! Came back with the paint, but didn’t see you ‘round, so I started lookin’ for ya, all worried like, and found ya in here! I can leave ya be and work on somethin’ else on me own. Maybe the wiring in the chicken coop needs some reinforcement? Or I can give the pigs’ trough a deep scrubbin’! Or maybe I can–”

 

“Hayseed.”

 

The scarecrow immediately stopped fidgeting when he heard Mako call him by his name, and he felt his whole body begin to heat up as he looked at the farmer’s sleepy smiling face.

 

“Y-Yeah, Mako?”

 

The farmer groggily patted the bale of hay next to him, and said, “Let’s take a break. The farm’s waited this long. It can wait a little longer.”

 

Without hesitation, Hayseed happily scrambled to snuggle himself up against Mako’s side, burying his face into the farmer’s plaid shirt as he curled in on himself. A content sigh escaped from the scarecrow as a thick arm wrapped around his entire body, pulling him closer, and the farmer rested his chin upon Hayseed’s head.

 

If he was to die again, he’d be perfectly content to do so right then and there, held within his dear Mako’s grasp. He felt safe, like no one could ever hurt him ever again. He would make sure he’d do just the same.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Hayseed allowed himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there gang! So, while I've got you all waiting for the next chapter of LMD, I figured I'd share with you a couple of old one shots I wrote around the beginning of this year, based off some prompts people sent in via Tumblr.
> 
> If you'd like to send me a one shot prompt, go ahead and [feel free to send me one!](http://fridaynightfisticuffs.tumblr.com/ask) I could use some more writing warmups. While you're there, feel free to give me a follow, if you'd like!
> 
> Also, if you're 18+, you should totally join me and other Roadrat writers and artists over at [the Roadrat Riders Discord group!](https://discord.gg/fyPS54p) We'd love to see you there!


End file.
